1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new light storage device for storing a light strand having a plurality of interconnected light strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light storage devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for organizing and storing new light strands which are created to resemble icicles hanging from a roof. Such light strands include an elongated primary body, or electrical cord, and a plurality of light strands extending away from the primary body. A device is needed that not only prevents the entangling of the primary body but also the light strands which extend away therefrom.